


you're the lace in my shoe

by bookhobbit



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:31:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookhobbit/pseuds/bookhobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Rincewind is an assistant librarian, Ponder is a grad student working as a research assistant, and The Luggage is an evil-tempered cat who likes to hide on top of the wardrobe. Silly little modern-day Roundworld AU ficlets. May or may not be finished. Prompts accepted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i have lost control of my life.txt
> 
> Sigh, I wrote more Ponderwind. It is rapidly becoming my Thing. Ponderwind, AUs, and Ponderwind AUs. That is my legacy as a Discworld fanwriter.  
> 

"This show," says Rincewind, "Is terrible."  
"You don't have to watch it," says Ponder, glancing down at Rincewind, who is leaning against his legs and frowning.  
"But it's relaxing."  
"I thought it was terrible."  
"Yes, of course it is. Terrible shows are the best for relaxing, because you don't have to think about them."  
"Ah, so you can just be offhandedly scornful and be confident of being right."  
"Exactly."  
"How on earth is that relaxing?"  
"How on earth is arguing with science fiction writers relaxing?"  
"I never said it was."  
"No, but you always look about five hundred percent better after you've sent a good strong email to some poor unsuspecting author."  
"No, I don't. Do I?"  
"Yep."  
"Hmmph," says Ponder. This is the same tone of voice he used when Rincewind accused him of stealing covers two months ago. He'd proceeded to set up a video camera in the bedroom to, as he put it, 'test the evidence'.  
Rincewind hopes he doesn't plan on recording himself sending sarcastic messages to people he's never met. That would be a bit much.  
"It's not important," he says, waving a hand. "Come on, watch this show with me. Be offhandedly scornful. You'll see, it's incredibly relaxing."  
Ponder sighs, and gestures to the laptop on his lap, just above Rincewind's head. "I really ought to keep working."  
"You really ought to relax. You take everything so seriously."  
"It's important."  
"Of course it is, but you need to learn to let go. How often have you worked yourself sick?"  
"I don't know. I don't keep track - "  
"Four times this year, by my count. And it's only July."  
"Almost August."  
"Whatever." Rincewind waves a hand, and wheedles. "Take a break. It'll be easier when you get back."  
Ponder says, "I really ought to finish this bit," but he's already closing his laptop and putting it on the floor, balanced on its side for maximum safety, because that's the kind of person he is.  
"Good," says Rincewind, and stretches out to enjoy the complaining. Ponder leans down and kisses him. "Thanks for keeping me grounded."  
"No problem." Rincewind reaches up and kisses him again, and Ponder grins into it. "Aren't we scheduled to be scornful about now?"  
"Terrible television shows are on all the time," Rincewind says. "You can be scornful any time. I'm trying to keep you grounded here."  
Ponder laughs. "It's not working."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whispers if you send me things you'd like to see I'll write them probably


	2. Chapter 2

Ponder is sitting on the couch in the living room trying not to think about how much work he has to do and reading the new book Rincewind's checked out for him when it happens. He doesn't notice anything, at first, because The Luggage is a quiet cat, when it's not being homicidal. It mostly sleeps on top of the wardrobe. But when Ponder looks up, The Luggage has jumped into his lap.  
He holds his breath. His history with the cat has not been positive up to this point; when Ponder and Rincewind had first started dating, it was constantly scratching him at unexpected moments and butting in when Ponder came to visit. Secretly he suspects it took offense after he'd asked why on earth Rincewind had named his cat something so ridiculous. Rincewind had explained that he'd got the thing from an exchange student friend, and it had come pre-named, but The Luggage shot Ponder such a look that Ponder has always suspected it understood every word.  
Later, it had come to accept him, and hardly ever actively makes an attempt to attack him. But this kind of truce is entirely unheard of.  
The Luggage kneads his trousers very pointedly, and settles down. It does not purr, because it's not that kind of a cat. It only purrs for Rincewind, and only then on rare occasions, mostly when there are other people vying for Rincewind's attention. No other cat Ponder has ever met purrs as a territorial strategy. Then again, Ponder's never been an animal person.  
He reaches down and touches the top of The Luggage's head, barely brushing the fur, but even that is enough for the cat to pin its ears back. Ponder lifts his hand so fast he almost smacks himself in the face. He's gotten used to cat-scratch-free arms.  
They remain that way for several minutes. Ponder does not move a muscle, partly out of fear and partly in the interest of extending this astonishing moment for as long as possible.  
The door opens suddenly, and The Luggage jumps off Ponder, kicking him on the way down. Rincewind comes in.  
"I got the milk," he announces, "And it's murderous what they're charging for it these days - what?"  
"Did you see that? Did you see that?"  
"See what?"  
"The Luggage was on my lap!"  
"What? But he hates you."  
"I know! That's what's so amazing!"  
"Did he scratch you?" said Rincewind doubtfully.  
"No. Not a bit."  
"Huh."  
"I can't believe you didn't see. He leapt off as soon as you opened the door."  
"Pride," says Rincewind, glancing sidelong at the cat, "Is a terrible thing."  
The Luggage stares at him pointedly, and washes itself.


End file.
